Sangue
by vegeta-smexi-as-mwah
Summary: A Belphegor x Reader Failed!Drabble.. May add more later XD
1. Fairytales!

_**Bel~! Haha Hope you guys enjoyXD**_

You had once dreamed of princes and fairytales, far away kingdoms filled with magic and dreams...**_ " Ushishsishishi principessa "_ **You grinned to yourself, watching as Belphegor trailed one of his knives down your shoulder. **_" Il tuo sangue scorrera solo per me " _**he almost purred as he licked the trail of blood that seeped down your arm. Your breath hitched in your throat as his long slender fingers traced circular patterns on your skin, making you arch your back breathlessly against the silk sheets. _**" Sei la mia principessa "**_ he whispered against your ear, his hair brushing softly against your cheek. You had always wanted a prince charming... But as he bit down sharply on your neck, you gasped and knew without a doubt that even though he wasn't a prince straight out of a fairytale. He was yours, and you wouldn't have it any other way.

Principessa = princess, il tuo sangue scorrera solo per me = your blood will flow only for me

Sei la mia principess means you are mine princess

**_Im out~!_**


	2. The Decimo's comimg of Age Celebration

**_Bel~! _**_Haha I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. _

Belphegor reached out and tugged you closer, his ever present grin warning you that you should have escaped when you had the chance. _"The prince likes your dress"_ he murmured into your ear as he slowly slid his hand over your thigh, fiddling with the bottom of your dress. You held back a moan as you forced yourself to remain composed. Belphegor chuckled against your neck, his hands wandering higher up your leg as you balanced the tray in your hands uncertainly. _"Bel-_sama_ I need to return to-" _your voice broke off with a gasp as he bit down hard on the tender flesh at your neck, causing you to wince in pain. _"You can finish serving the peasants later and entertain your prince instead" _You felt your heart thump in your chest as started to nibble gently on your ear.

The tray you were clutching tightly was suddenly yanked away as he pushed you further into the wall behind you. You gave in you felt him begin to play with your breasts, shuddering you arched into his hands. Dragging your hands down his chest you were rewarded with a moan as he tilted your head to meet his in a frenzied kiss. You cried out as he bit your bottom lip, his tongue greedily sucking the blood from you lip as he started to grind against you. You couldn't get enough of his heat as you moaned into his mouth, suddenly you froze. Guilty you pulled away from Belphegor as you faced your boss, unable to stop the flush of heat in your cheeks or your racing heart. Without a word he grabbed your hand and began to drag you away, you were in trouble. You knew that the only reason he hadn't already said anything was the fact you were one of the few waitresses left who dealt with the vongola.

Not only that he would have to explain to the decimo why you wouldn't be serving his guests at such an important event. Surely your boss wouldn't fire you at your friend's coming of age celebration? You twisted back as you neared the bustling kitchen and blushed as Bel held up the necklace you'd been wearing. Next you vowed to yourself as you turned to pick up a tray of champagne, you weren't going to talk too strange men who claim to be a prince. Or at least you amended thoughtfully watching the shaggy haired male from the corner of your eye, don't get caught making out with said stranger.

Enjoy..?


	3. Chapter 3

Sooo- here we go~! As always, I do not own anything!

Metallic. The taste and smell of blood coating the air until you could no longer breathe. His hands cold almost to the point of freezing as he grasped your face roughly, tilting your face towards the light of the window. _**"Non sono io pleasuring voi abbastanza, la mia piccola principessa?"**_ Biting down roughly on your neck he hummed with excitement as you cried out, the wound on your neck leaving behind a small trail of red exctasy. Nibbling anxiously on the abused flesh of your lips you craned your neck to give the man more access. Despite the cold of his hands, his lips left a burning sensation across your skin, the heat seeping deep into your body as you writhed in agony._"Bel-sama!"_ you whimpered as his lips left your neck. Belphegor hissed into your ear, his normally golden hair drenched in red. _**"Non ti preoccupare, è solo l'inizio della sua punizione little princess"**_

"Non sono io pleasuring voi abbastanza, la mia piccola principessa" = I am not pleasuring you enough my little princess?

"Non ti preoccupare, è solo l'inizio della sua punizione little princess" = "Don't worry, it's only the beginning of your punishment little princess"


End file.
